1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data retrieval in an electronic filing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art memory apparatus having a data retrieval function, data retrieval is carried out using retrieval data such as data file name, keyword corresponding to stored data and code number provided according to a predetermined rule. The retrieval data is produced according to data designated by a keyboard or the like.
When data retrieval in the prior art apparatus is carried out using file name, one file can not be given many characters, and it is impossible to permit various types of retrieval.
Where keyword is used for retrieval, a great deal of man-hour is required for the selection of keyword. In addition, it is difficult to designate an adequate keyword at the time of retrieval because there are many different words representing similar concepts.
Where code number is used for retrieval, with increase of memory items it becomes difficult to store code numbers corresponding to contents of retrieval. In practice, a code number has to be selected by using a conversion table at all times.
In either case noted above, it is necessary to input file name, keyword and code number by keying operation when storing data and also when executing retrieval. This operation requires skill and time, and it is difficult to increase the operational efficiency.
Further, with the prior art apparatus, if it is desired to retrieve images obtained from October to December of the last year or images obtained since 10 to 20 days ago, keywords or key numbers corresponding to the time when the images are obtained are searched for, and image retrieval is carried out on the basis of the keywords or key numbers that are found.
Therefore, when only the date and time of exposing are known, a time is required for the preparations for the image retrieval.